Affair
by OriginalPsyche
Summary: Dino, a CEO of a large corporation, is sick of his day-to-day routine. Couldn't a little excitement spice up his life for once? Specifically, a teenage brunette? AU, characters may get OOC*D27 among other eventual couples *
1. Nice To Meet You, I Think

**Chapter 1** : Nice To Meet You, I Think

* * *

Dino groaned in frustration as his partner in the collaboration with Arcobaleno Corp, Reborn, rattled out the suggested projects they could present to their collies. Personally, Dino wanted to bang his head into the desk until he left this world, but would that solve his boredom? He'd probably be even more bored in heaven.

" Dino, are you listening?" the man asked.

The blonde's eyes tried to meet the intimidating man's before him as he pushed himself to lie, but to no avail.

" I honestly have no idea what the hell you just said," he sighed.

Reborn frowned. " Honestly, No-Good Dino, when will you take your job more seriously?"

" I _do_ take my job seriously!" the man yelled throwing his hand sin the air. " But it's so _boring_! I'm twenty-three! I need something exciting to do! I'm too young to sit at a desk and talk about-" he waved a hand dismissively at the papers in Reborn's lap. " -whatever it is that you wanted to discuss!"

Reborn stared at the blonde man for a long time, not moving, or even breathing by the looks of it. Dino immediately grew frightened; he'd known Reborn for years since the other man had worked countless times with his father, but that didn't mean he wasn't as rough and vicious as a hit man when Dino got, as Reborn would say, " pathetic".

Dino snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Reborn sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

" Alright," he muttered. " Lal Mirch and Colonello are holding a banquet to celebrate their engagement in a few days. They've invited many guests, including the Millefiore, Simon, and Varia Corporations and Companies. I'm sure they wouldn't mind adding the CEO of the Cavallone too. There's your stupid excitement, a party."

Dino wanted to jump up and hug his old friend on the spot, but he would've gotten kicked into the next generation had he done so. Reborn was not a man to show feelings or to show feelings to, and Dino knew that all too well.

" When is it?" the blonde asked quickly. Could you really blame him for being excited?

" I know it's short notice, but Friday," Reborn said putting the papers away in a briefcase. " You've got at least three days to get ready, so don't show up in that." He waved a hand at the younger man's signature over-sized jacket and cargo trousers. " And try to hide the tattoo. It won't look good for your image."

" Oh come on Reborn! I wear sleeves all the time! Don't sweat it!"

" And fix your language, the Varia get easily offended."

" Oka- yes sir."

" Better."

* * *

Three days had passed and with help from his assistant and companion Romario, (not to mention some vigorous ass kicking from Reborn) he finally managed to look "presentable". However, he could do nothing about the large red mark on his cheek Reborn's shoe had left.

" Stupid Reborn.." he muttered buttoning his jacket. " He had to kick my face. Any other day it would've been the stomach, but _no_ , today he went for the face! What a hypocrite! Telling me to not tarnish the Cavallone name with my tattoo and then marking my face with his shoe! Oh that kinda rhymed-"

" Dino-san?" Romario with slight concern. " Are you talking to yourself?"

" Ahaha! You're funny Romario! Of course not! I was speaking aloud my internal conflicts," he said quickly. " Shall we go?"

" Ye-yes sir.." he said uncertainly. At times he had to wonder about his Boss...

* * *

Dino's excitement caused the two to arrive at the banquet in record time. Had Romario not been there to remind him of proper etiquette, he would've rushed right in without even bothering to congratulate Colonello and Lal.

The blonde calmed himself and crossed the room to the couple speaking to Xanxus of the Varia.

" Remember Colonello, you're giving up any freedom you have by getting married . Especially to a woman like that."

" You wanna fight bastard?" Lal snapped.

Xanxus glanced at her and ignored her outburst, focusing on Colonello once more.

" If you want a divorce-" Xanxus discreetly slipped a card into Colonello's breast pocket. " Fly to Italy and call that number. I'll back you up in court."

" Xanxus!" Lal exclaimed in outrage.

He glanced Dino, who watched with amusement at the scene displayed in front of him, and walked away as if he hadn't heard Lal -or try to talk Colonello out of marriage. Dino walked forward and grasped Colonello's hand warmly.

" Congratulations, I always knew you two would end up together," he grinned.

" Just how you knew Belphegor and Fran would end up together?" Lal smirked.

" That was an accident!" Dino said defensively blushing.

He glanced out the corner of his eye to find Bel mercilessly poking holes in Fran's jacket (since his hat was nowhere to be seen) and Fran trying futilely to get it back. What Dino had described as a definite spark between them happened to rage into a wildfire that no one had seen coming. All because he thought they looked cute when they argued.

" It's strange though Dino," Colonello said. " You seem to find a match for everyone besides yourself. You've thought of Mukuro and Chrome, Haru and Gokudera, Ken and Chrome...everyone, but you're not included."

" Ah, I'll find someone eventually," Dino said dismissively.

" Honestly," Lal sighed. " I hope you find someone soon, you're so rambunctious for a twenty-three year old man. You should settle down."

Dino prepared to reply back, when a rush of murmurs went through the guests. He turned and saw a young man walking through the doors of the banquet hall.

He wasn't anything special to be honest. He was kind of small, petite looking, and the expression on his face made him look even wimpier than Dino himself. His thick brown hair was sticking up all over the place as if he'd just rolled out of bed and forgotten he had hair to style in the first place -although Dino had to admit it was kind of adorable.

His large eyes frantically darted around the room at the whispering guests, and Dino marveled at how with every step the young man seemed to get smaller and more timid.

" Uh.." Dino drawled. " Who is.."

" Mm? Oh that's Tsuna!" Colonello cried out. " Tsuna!"

He jerked in their direction, anxiety lacing his wide eyes and quickly vanishing at the sight of Colonello. The young man quickly strode over, leaving behind his entourage that had just entered, and grasped Colonello's hand.

" Colonello," he smiled with relief. " Congratulations. You too Lal."

The woman waved a hand dismissively and smiled. " No need to be so formal Tsuna, its a party. We're all friends here."

" Practically one big corporate umbrella," Xanxus muttered.

" Can't tell if that was snide or not, so I'm gonna ignore it," Colonello remarked. The blonde glanced at Dino, who was staring even more at Tsuna and motioned to him. " This is Dino. From-"

" Cavallone Industries," Tsuna finished. He held out a hand and smiled. " Nice to meet you sir."

Dino stared at the small hand extended out to him and slowly took it, shaking it carefully as if it might break. Tsuna began to grow slightly uncomfortable with the blonde's behavior, but couldn't bring himself to jerk his hand away. After all, that's not exactly proper etiquette now is it?

Dino on the other hand found Tsuna fascinating for some reason. Shy, small people had never caught his eye before, but something about Tsuna struck him. But what..

" TSUNAA!"

A small yelp came from his lips and Dino could only laugh with everyone else at Tsuna being dangled in the air by Reborn.

" New protege Reborn?" Dino asked.

" Is there never not one?" he huffed. " Oi, No-Good Tsuna. You can't just go around being all chummy with your friends. Associate with everyone at this party, it's what good business leaders do. Make _friends_ , not _enemies_. Now go damn it!"

" Y-yes Reborn!" and he scrambled away.

Dino marveled at the boy, suddenly realizing that Tsuna was like a slightly younger version of himself.

" Honestly, he's like you were at sixteen," Reborn huffed. " 'Cept he's nineteen and a lot tougher to deal with in terms of breaking out his comfort zone."

" Is that so," Dino said slowly. " What's he doing with you?"

" Well, you know his father," Reborn said. " Iemitsu was gonna have him take over CEDEF, but kid's pretty brilliant on his own. Too brilliant to just take over where someone left off. So after pulling a string or two and talking to the other executives at CEDEF, we're hoping No Good Tsuna will end up like you."

Dino glanced at Reborn and recognized the look of harsh affection that he'd grown so used to over the years. He turned his attention back to the young man he'd just met, thoughts flitting about in his head as he watched him converse with the heir to Simon Enterprises.

" Hey..Reborn."

" Mm?"

" What would you say to me helping you out?" Dino said slowly. Reborn raised an eyebrow at this and gave a start, but Dino quickly cut him off. " I'm just interested in what the kid's got in mind is all."

" I see," Reborn said. " And if I were to say yes, you realize that you cannot be hindrance to his education, understand?"

" Yes sir."

" And you can't be useless like you always are."

" Hurtful much?"

" And no being a baby, or a wuss, a pansy, or a p-"

" I got it!" Dino exclaimed. " Jeez, way to kill a man's pride.."

Reborn only smirked and replied, " Its what I do best."

Reborn held up his glass and tapped the side of it with a spoon. " Everyone! A toast to the happy couple!"

Cheers erupted from around the room and the cling of glasses echoed around the room. Dino couldn't help but focus in on the tiny future entrepreneur, and grinned to himself.

 _Things might start to get interesting_ , he thought.

* * *

In Tsuna's opinion, that party had been long.

 _Too_ long.

The entire time, his heart had been pounding in his chest, nearly causing him to faint in front of Colonello and Lal's guests multiple times. Had it not been for Gokudera and Hibari -and occasionally Enma - Tsuna would've had to leave early, or at the very least been given a private room.

The chatter of his friends blurred together in the background of the car as he kept his frustrated thoughts to himself. Reborn had stayed behind at the reception hall, claiming that he had some unfinished business with Verde, whatever _that_ meant.

 _Reborn._

Tsuna furrowed his brow in frustration; the man was supposed to _help_ him. And yet, he was the same. Jittery, wearing his heart on his sleeve, No Good Tsuna. It was a miracle his father even had the faith in him to start a business and possibly be as successful as Dino Cavallone.

They told him it wasn't his fault. Reborn and his father both. Gokudera and Yamamoto too. Anxiety wasn't something that could be controlled or cured; it had to be lived with. But even now, Tsuna felt shame that he was still a bit on edge being around his friends of ten years.

Reborn was supposed to _help_.

Tsuna's heart jumped at the memory of meeting Dino Cavallone, and instantly began beating himself up about his greeting. _God, were my hands too sweaty? Of course they were, when aren't they sweaty? I shouldn't have cut Colonello off, that was so impulsive. Dear God, that man, didn't I see him with Reborn? What did Reborn say about me? What does he think of me now? What if he has enough power to denounce me in the business world? What if he can denounce CEDEF? What if dad loses his job and we're poor and we can't live and we'll die and-_

" Tenth? Tenth!"

The brunette suddenly became aware he was sweating through his suit, his breath quickly becoming shorter and shorter. Gokudera gently grabbed his shoulders, staring at him with concern as his breath began to slow.

" Tenth, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked gently.

" Yeah, you look spooked to the extreme," Ryouhei exclaimed.

" Yelling doesn't help muscle head," Gokudera snapped. " Tenth?"

Tsuna forced a shaky, lopsided grin, causing Hibari to raise an eyebrow at his fake attempt at reassurance. " I-I'm fine guys, I was just thinking is all."

Immediately, Gokudera fussed over Tsuna, encouraging him to take his jacket off, undo his tie. He began barking orders, much to the dismay of the others in the car.

" Drive faster, tenth's got to be comfortable! Ryouhei, you keep your extreme comments to yourself! Hibari, glaring at everything isn't going to calm him down! It'll be alright Tenth, just close your eyes and- DAMN IT LAMBO, QUIT THE CRYING!"

" Don't swear around the kid!" Yamamoto protested and quickly covered the child's ears.

" Gokudera, I'm fine really," Tsuna said shrugging out his jacket. " I was just thinking is all. You helped, thank you."

"Tenth.." Gokudera smiled and Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

In truth, Gokudera did help, but not in the way he may have thought. Tsuna was more comforted by his friend's presence and loyalty rather than the excessive fuss he made in order to make him "comfortable". But knowing Gokudera, Tsuna was well aware that Gokudera felt he had to go the extra mile for the people he cared about. That enough wasn't ever _enough_ ; as a result, Tsuna couldn't possibly bring himself to tell Gokudera to calm down.

Even so, he was grateful for the concern, and not just from Gokudera, but from all of them. Even though they didn't all react with the same obsessive protectiveness that Gokudera had, he could tell from the tension in their bodies and alarm on their faces that they were probably fussing on the inside as well. Tsuna leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes just a the car came to a stop.

Tsuna would have taken his time, being that he nearly had an attack on the way here, but a rapid tapping on his window jerked him from his attempt at peace.

He opened the door and smiled at Kyoko, one of the few people who could bring him out of his panics.

" Kyoko, what is it?" he asked, trying to quell any alarm that something had gone wrong. _Remember Tsuna,_ he thought. _Kyoko has come to greet you at the car before. Not always, but sometimes. Calm, calm..._

" There's a man her to see you, " she said. " I think his name...Cavallone?"

By now, Tsuna's group had left the car and began to stride off in their separate directions, save for Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera stepped forward and said, " Miss Kyoko, forgive me for being rude, but Tenth-"

Tsuna helped up a trembling hand and Gokudera silenced immediately. " Where is he?"

" The parlor," Kyoko said simply, but her eyes scanned Tsuna's expression, taking note of the slight nervousness hidden there. " Tsuna...if you aren't well-"

" I'm fine," he grinned. " I should see him, it wouldn't do to keep him waiting."

Tsuna stepped past Kyoko and the others, feeling the intensity of their stares on his back like fire. Everyone could tell he was lying; even a stranger would be able to tell. Simply in the way he walked, the odd, uneven, quick steps, his clenching and unclenching fists, the slight sheen of sweat glowing on his face.

As he entered his house, his servants could tell he was unease with having an unknown visitor. Tsuna pressed forward anyway; it wasn't that he was so brave and persevering. He knew he was anything but that. But he knew this is what Reborn would have him do.

He came to the door to the parlor and stared at the handle, trying to calm the rapid beating in chest. Briskly, he rubbed his hands down the sides of his pants in an attempt to dry them, but to no avail.

 _Reborn would have me do this,_ he thought _. I should have me do this_.

And on that, he opened the door.

* * *

Dino hadn't expected himself to go so far as to visit the Tsunayoshi Sawada's house. Well, really, mansion. The grandeur of the place was shocking, especially for someone so small and frail looking as Tsuna. Dino had a nice look around as he waited for the boy, taking note of the various pictures of his acquaintances around the house. Xanxus and Tsuna, Reborn and Tsuna, Basil and Tsuna, the list went on.

Dino took off his jacket and laid it across the armchair, pacing about a few steps before hearing the door creak open. He glanced over and saw a small figure meekly peer out from behind the protection of the door.

Suddenly, he rushed in, throwing himself into the room and thrusting his hand out. Dino raised his eyebrows at the obviously forced, jerky display, taking note of the sweat stains on the younger man's shirt and his glistening skin in the light.

" Mr. Cavallone," he muttered. " N-nice to see you again."

" The pleasure's mine," Dino replied slowly.

There was a moment's awkward silence between the two, Tsuna not having the guts to ask Dino what he was doing here and Dino not exactly sure how to approach a man that was clearly so nervous.

" Um, Tsuna," he said slowly. " Can I call you that?"

" I don't mind," he replied carefully.

" Alright then, Tsuna," he said sitting down. It felt odd to tower above someone so close to his age. Four years wasn't much of a difference, and Dino couldn't help but wonder if the kid was going to grow anymore. " I'm sorry for visiting so suddenly. But Reborn told me a bit about you and I wanted to meet you for myself."

 _Nice lie_ , Dino congratulated himself, but immediately regretted it at seeing all the blood drain form Tsuna's face and the boy stiffen like he were starched clothing. Okay, wrong move.

" Not bad things! Trust me," Dino said quickly. " I just wanted to meet you for myself."

At no response -except for a slight, timid glance- Dino continued, " You know, I was ah...'tutored' by Reborn too. You and I, we're kinda similar."

Dino was shocked at the expression of disbelief and slight irritation that etched itself on Tsuna's face. He'd honestly been thinking he'd get something like a "oh-we're-alike-here-I'll-talk-to-you-and-we-can-be-friends" expression, but that worked too.

" You think us knowing Reborn makes us similar?" Tsuna muttered. " I'm sorry to say it doesn't."

Dino leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand in concentration before saying," I like to think knowing a common person can connect people."

" Knowing the _other_ person connects people," Tsuna replied softly.

Dino smiled and shook his head. Definitely interesting indeed. He rose to his feet and strode over to Tsuna, suddenly aware of how short he was. How tall could he be to Dino near six feet? Maybe just barely 5'2? Dino shook his head clear of the thoughts and proceeded to hold out his hand but eyed him warily as he took back his hand and took off his shoes.

" What're you doing?" Tsuna asked, forgetting his nerves for a split second.

" Getting comfortable," Dino said and sat down on the floor cross-legged. He grinned and patted a spot on the carpet next to him. " Come on."

Tsuna stared at him bewildered and for this first time in his life, was too shocked to even imagine what could possibly go wrong.

" Come on, shoes off and sit kiddo," Dino encouraged. " I don't bite, promise. But don't ask Reborn, he had it coming."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at that; it sounded like Reborn. The man on his floor, he wasn't so sure. Cautiously, but surely, Tsuna joined him on the floor, matching him in his leisurely style, not taking his eyes off the blonde for a moment. Dino leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and hands clasped between them.

" Allow me to reintroduce myself," he said. " I'm Dino. _Just_ Dino. And you are?"

Fiddling nervously with his thumbs and feeling his cheeks warm up, the younger man of the two replied, " I'm Tsuna. Just Tsuna."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ahh, I'm so excited to be publishing this! I've had this idea forever now, and D27 is something I ship so hard (though its still second to 5927). Also, I realized that characters like Dino don't really have last names (which sucks), so their family name or something will be fabricated in order to make up for it.

Now, on a slightly serious note, I'm am inexperienced in people who deal with anxiety disorders. I know of no one (that I'm aware of) that has been officially diagnosed with it, and I'm crafting Tsuna's personal experience with it based off of what his personality would be without it. I'm pretty sure its different for everyone like with any mental disorder, and hopefully anything that seems unrealistic can be seen as Tsuna's unique way of coping with it.

However, if that is **not** the case and Tsuna comes across as just plain shy rather than someone with a disorder, I'll change it, because like I said before, I don't know anyone with anxiety. BUT if _**anyone**_ feels the need to point out any inaccuracies or things that could be improved, feel free! Especially towards the end.

ANYWHO, I hope you guys really enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try to update as quick as I can!

 **Alert, Favorite, Review please!**


	2. What Do You Love?

**Chapter 2:** What Do You Love?

* * *

" Okay...your favorite color?"

" Orange," Tsuna replied. " And yours?"

" Don't have one," Dino sighed leaning back on his hands. " I'm more of a 'Hey this looks good for whatever I'm doing' kind of guy."

At that Tsuna frowned in concentration, studying Dino carefully for a few minutes. Dino smiled slightly in amusement and asked the brunette what he was thinking so hard about, but Tsuna only held up a finger to silence him.

Dino honestly had thought this would have gone worse than it had. He expected a silent, nervous kid that would be trembling and stuttering the entire time, providing Dino with half-assed one worded answers that would've left him feeling defeated and exasperated. To be frank, that was actually how it had been for the first hour, but Dino wasn't such a wuss to give up so easily.

Or at least Reborn hadn't taught him to be.

By the second hour, Tsuna and he were much more relaxed around each other and Dino couldn't help but find the kid's redeeming qualities underneath the anxious wreck. He was bright, alarmingly bright. Dino tried to stay away from intellectual conversation; after all, he couldn't let his junior surpass him so easily now could he?

Tsuna was surprisingly tactful with his wit when he didn't think about it. So sharp-tongued was he, that doing so almost nearly sent the poor kid into a panic attack afterward from fear that the person he snapped at would hate him or retaliate.

" Alright!" he said suddenly, breaking Dino's train of thought. Tsuna jumped with the blonde and looked down at his hands, nervously fiddling with his fingers as he mumbled an apology.

" No worries, I shouldn't have zoned out," Dino said quickly. " Go ahead."

" W-well," Tsuna said slowly. " I know we said favorite colors and all..and you don't exactly suggest a favorite color, but I think you'd look best in dark, cool colors you know? It would match your eyes and you're kind of tan, but not anything so dark that it wouldn't fit the seasons."

" Well, that explains why that orange pinstripe suit didn't work out."

Tsuna gave a sheepish grin and quickly added, " Ah, that's more pertaining to the kind of person you seem to be. I know I don't know you that well but.."

Dino nodded slowly, curiously smiling at Tsuna as he stammered out more explanations and added that Dino didn't _have_ to take his advice. A soft knock on the door called both males' attention and Gokudera appeared at the door, his gaze falling directly onto Dino.

" Tenth, its nearly one in the morning," Gokudera said politely. " Though I don't know what you guys are talking about in here, I'm sure Mr. Cavallone is tired, and you still haven't really recovered from earlier, have you?"

" W-well...I..uh.."

Dino sat patiently for the young man's answer, marvelling at his quick transition from lax to fidgity. This was Tsuna's friend wasn't it? What did he have to be nervous about?

" Tenth?" Gokudera's voice rose a few pitches in alarm, and he quickly invited himself in, and knelt down next to his friend, ever so slightly glaring at Dino in the process. " If you don't mind, I fear for the Tenth's health. I-"

" Its fine," Dino said and rose to his feet, grabbing his shoes off the floor and his suit jacket off the chair. " It's pretty late, I shouldn't have imposed for so long."

With a final smile, Dino bid the two goodnight and left the room, not even pausing to put his shoes back on.

" Tenth, you should really head to bed," Gokudera said quickly. " You seem a bit pale."

" W-well, I feel fine I think, but if you say I'm pale.."

" You are Tenth, trust me. Here, get on my back! Come on," Gokudera urged. Tsuna's cheeks burned bright red at the notion and he stoutly refused until Gokudera threatened to carry him bridal style if he didn't get on his back.

" Gokudera, I can walk on my own, " Tsuna insisted, but Gokudera shook his head.

" Trust me Tenth, try to walk on your own and you'll fall out, I'm certain of it. Now just relax and get on my back, please?"

Knowing Gokudera, he wouldn't give up until Tsuna succumbed to his demands. Obediently, Tsuna climbed onto his companions back, silently fretting to himself about how much of a burden he must be.

* * *

" So Dino, what I'm thinking- Dino? HEY USELESS!"

" Mm?" the blonde crossed his eyes in an attempt to refocus his attention from the pencil balanced on his nose to Reborn, who looked near ready to leap across the table at him.

" Dino. This. Is. Serious. Pay. A _ttention,_ " Reborn growled. " Your damn cars aren't gonna sell themselves."

" He's right Boss," Romario said quickly. "We've got to get these ads out before Accelerando is on the market. And we _really_ don't have time."

Dino pouted slightly and threw his hands up in the air. " Time, time. _Time_ is just a fabricated concept created by man to stress everyone out and make life hard! I think that Cavallone Industries should _not_ function on such a silly concept as _time_ Romario."

" And I think you want to go bankrupt, but no one is stupid enough to believe that either," Reborn snapped. " You wouldn't last a day without the money your department executives make _for_ you."

Dino gaped in shock. " Romario, did he just call me _lazy_?"

" I'd rather not get involved sir, that could cost me my job," he replied nervously.

" Smart man," Reborn acknowledged. With a sigh, he sat down in the seat at the far end of the table. " Dino. We, at the Arcobaleno Advertising Agency, have always effectively gotten word out about your family's cars. Do you agree?"

" Mmhmm."

" We, at Arcobaleno Advertising have only been able to do so effectively with the leadership presented by the previous owners of this business. So, let me get right to the point. _Do your_ _ **fucking**_ _job like I showed you_."

Dino frowned and replied back, " When are you going to see Tsuna?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows. " Later. Why."

" I met the kid last night; dropped by his house. If you take me to see him and I get to participate in whatever you guys are doing, then I'll pay attention to you and get this stuff down."

Reborn glared daggers at him. " How about you shut the hell up, sit down, and do your work like an adult."

"Oh Reborn, Reborn, you've hurt my feelings," Dino said shaking his head. " I'm afraid I'm gonna be extra lazy now.."

" Damn it Cavallone-!"

" Reborn, I think it'd be best to succumb to the boss," Romario interjected. " I'm afraid persuading him will be..futile."

Dino smiled broadly at Reborn, and spun around in his chair, sticking out his tongue at Reborn during his revolutions. Gritting his teeth together, Reborn pulled his fedora down over his eyes, grumbling bitterly to himself before growling out, " _Fine_. But this is the only time you're getting your way brat."

" Aww, is Reborn a sore loser?"

" Shut the _hell_ up Cavallone."

* * *

Tsuna's hands were a burning, bright red, sweaty mess. When weren't they? His knee bounced up and down uncontrollably and his companions couldnt help but stare as they watched the silent nervous breakdown the teen was having.

 _Okay Tsuna,_ he thought. _In and out, in and ou-_

" Tsuna?"

The brunette gave a sharp gasp that came out as a shrill " Hiii!", gaining himself odd looks from around the room. Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring wink, as if he hadn't heard the embarrassing sound.

Tsuna gave a small smile and stood, smoothing out his clothes as if he were wearing a suit and face his father with the bravest gace he could muster. Iemitsu wasn't looking at his son harshly, in fact, he had specifically cut time out for him, no matter how tired he was feeling.

Tsuna took in a deep breath. " W-well..."

" Yes son?"

" Y-you see...my idea..."

" Yes?"

His friends leaned forward, curious to hear about what had been going on in Tsuna's head for the past few weeks. The boy turned bright red, the room beginning to grow hazy as an overwhelming rush of thoughts drowned him. _M-my idea? What idea? Its stupid, I'm sorry dad. I can't think of anything. You'll hate it I know you will. It's awful, it's different, its not something secure like Reborn or Dino or you. It's mess, a failure, I'll never make it work. I'm sorry for being No Good again, I'm so-_

" Oi, loser! If you aren't gonna buck up and tell Iemitsu your plans, then you may as well call this whole thing off!"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of Reborn and, to his surprise, Dino. The blonde smiled brightly and waved at him from behind Reborn, clearly not reading the situation as well as he should have.

Tsuna's heart pounded harder as he looked up at his father again, feeling even smaller than he had before now that more people were watching.

" M-my...uh...I think.."

Everyone waited expectantly, only curious as to what he had to say. Even so, he felt as if the very eyes of his friends and family were judging him, impatient with his apprehension and nervousness. In Tsuna's mind, even Gokudera appeared fed up with his hesitation.

" M-my idea is dumb! I hate it! It doesn't exist! I don't have one!" he shouted suddenly and pushed past his father. Reborn scowled and pulled his hat over his eyes, stepping to the side and allowing t\Tsuna to pass through the door easily. Dino raised an eyebrow in surprise, and asked, " You aren't going to stop him?"

" You wanted to come along didn't you?" Reborn smirked and plopped down into a chair, propping his feet up on a nearby table.

Dino started to complain about how unfair it was that Reborn suddenly thrust such big problem onto him, but quickly closed his mouth at the glare he recieved and shot out the room.

" Some tutor you are," he muttered.

* * *

" Heyyy, Tsuna!" Dino called out for umpteenth time. " Come out, come out wherever you are."

Nothing.

" I'm not it anymore, so you don't have to worry about me finding you!"

Okay, the hide and seek approach won't work either. Dino sighed a raked a hand through his hair, frustrated with his search. This place was huge and the kid could be anywhere, not to mention Dino had only been to the estate once and hadn't exactly been intent on receiving a grand tour.

Dino turned another corner and proceeded down another hallway, admiring the walls and decor that livened up the place.

" Damn, too bad Tsuna's mother can't come do an Extreme Mansion Makeover to my place," Dino muttered, inspecting a brass antique vase filled with crisp, cut flowers.

Dino continued walking, every so often whistling to himself or holding a very heated debate with himself about how successful Accelerando would be compared to it's predeccesor, Sforzando. Around anyone else, he would've looked like insane.

To Tsuna, he appeared just a bit amusing.

Dino was quite unaware that Tsuna had found him nearly an hour ago when he'd been yelling that nonsense about "being it" and not telling others where he was hiding. Tsuna was surprised that Reborn hadn't told Dino about how tragically unathletic he was, and was even more surprised that Dino hadn't heard him earlier.

And so, he continued, trailing behind Dino and listening to his ongoing debate about, what was it? Accelerando? Tsuna was tempted to ask exactly what Accelerando was, but his fear of being brought back to the tension of that room far outweighed his curiousity.

" Hahh, okay, I'm freaking lost," Dino complained. " Why doesn't this place come with a map? Or a GPS? Doesn't Tsuna think people will get _lost_ in here?!"

Tsuna covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, but Dino had already turned around and saw him. His eyes widened and he stepped over to Tsuna in two long, quick strides.

" Tsuna, there you are! I've been looking all over for-"

" Yeah, I know, I've been following you for a while," Tsuna said, his faint smile starting to fall. Dino stared at him blankly, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard.

" You were following me all this time?" Dino said slowly.

Tsuna looked away and nodded, starting to feel a little cross with himself. _God he sounds mad..how stupid Tsuna, just following him around like a-_

" Way to be a jerk Tsuna! You just _let_ me get lost, talking to myself like a maniac! What the heck," Dino pouted. " If you were gonna let me get lost, at least talk to me while you're doing it."

Tsuna stared at him in surprise before bursting into laughter, shocking Dino out of his pouting fit. _Tsuna had a nice laugh_ , Dino thought. _Too bad he doesn't do it more often._

" God, you're so weird Dino," Tsuna gasped.

" I prefer the term eccentric," Dino huffed crossing his arms. The two walked on down the hallway, and evey now and then Tsuna would look over to Dino, expecting him to break the concentration on his face and return him to the sitting room where his family and friends had been.

However, Dino didn't seem to realize Tsuna was still with him, even after encountering him just a few moments ago. Tsuna stared in awe at Dino, who face was creased in unbreakable concentration. The brunette was quite shocked; the elder's personality hadn't led to think he was capable of seriousness.

Tsuna cleared his throat and when Dino gave no response, cleared it again. The blonde looked up innocently, snapped out of his reverie, and grinned at Tsuna.

" Ah! I've gotta get you back to Reborn!" he said suddenly before Tsuna could speak. Dino quickly grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and began to steer him in the direction they came.

" You can navigate this place right?" Dino said quickly. " Because it's been nearly an hour and Reborn is-"

" Wait!" Tsuna said sharply and began to plant his feet into the carpet. " What were you thinking about?"

" Hm?" Dino said in surprise. " Work stuff, now come, or Reborn-"

" You said something about Accelerando," Tsuna said, easing off his feet and allowing himself to be directed. " Is that a new car?"

" Yeah," Dino said. " Left or right?"

" Right. Aniki, preferred Fortissimo himself," Tsuna said. " What's it like?"

" Well, it's gonna come in orange, yellow, red," Dino said looking around trying to memorize his surroundings. " Other colors too, but especially those. There's more to it, but it's jargon to most people. Do you know much about cars?"

" Nothing other than they're supposed to go," Tsuna said looking back at Dino with wide eyes. " Is it hard?"

Dino paused and stared down at him. " Is what hard? Dealing with Reborn? Because I can tell you, middle school-"

" No, no," Tsuna said shaking his head. he turned to face Dino, a serious expression on his face but his cheeks already turning pink. " Running a company like yours. Is it hard?"

Dino looked at Tsuna thoughtfully and replied, " Well, it all depends on what you're doing."

" What you're doing?" tsuna asked.

" Well sure," Dino grinned. " I love cars, whether it's because I just do or because I grew up in that environment, I don't know. But I love what I do and try to do it well in it in my own way."

Tsuna looked at Dino in shock, his breath caught in chest as he stared at the man in front of him. There was no difference from the Dino who was rushing him to Reborn a few moments ago and now. He looked the same. The same disheveled, lax appearance, same goofy, casual grin. But looking in his eyes, Tsuna felt that he seemed a lot older, more responsible even.

" Well Tsuna?"

" Huh?" Tsuna squeaked. " What?"

" What do you want to do?" Dino asked. " That's the question that made you run out right?"

Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek and looked away, his stomach turning flips at the question. Something he loved? Well, Tsuna loved a lot of things. His family, his friends, his cat, school, Reborn. But those kind of things don't keep a business running, and anything else he loved, he felt wouldn't be a suitable answer. Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin at the feel of a hand on his head and looked up at Dino with wide eyes.

Dino smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, trying hard not to melt in front of the kid. _Gosh, what kind of alien creature can make such a cute face?_ he thought.

" You don't have to tell anyone right away," Dino said gently. " It is your decision after all. Though if you don't mind my asking, why not just take over your old man's place?"

" Well, you said yourself, you should do something you love," Tsuna said slowly, removing Dino's hand from his head. " I like and respect his job, but..it's not my thing. I figured that out a long time ago."

" Tsuna!"

Tsuna jumped, nearly jerking Dino's arm out of place in alarm. Gosh, for such a timid, jumpy kid, he sure had a grip. Dino, looked down the hall and saw the girl from yesterday, moving quickly down the hall.

" Oh God, please don't carry my death warrant from Reborn," Dino said fearfully.

" It's just Kyoko," Tsuna said with a small smile. " Kyoko!"

The girl smiled and quickened her pace, reaching Tsuna and Dino in a matter of seconds.

" Tsuna, the others have been looking for you," she said. " I just got here and they seem pretty worried, so..." Kyoko trailed her eyes falling curiously to Tsuna's hand that still clutched Dino's. Shocked, Tsuna jerked his hand away -much to Dino's surprise- and raised his hands in defense.

" I-It's nothing strange, I promise!" Tsuna said quickly. " I was..uh-"

" It's fine Tsuna," she smiled. " It's harmless. Reborn waiting for, so shall we? Tsuna? Mr. Cavallone?"

Kyoko began to lead them away, closer to where Reborn and the others probably were. Dino couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of them, curious as to who she was and what she had to do with Tsuna. She wasn't a maid, she seemed far too refined. Not to mention she wasn't dressed for it. Could she be like the other boys, interns or the children of company executives within Iemitsu's company?

Dino glanced at Tsuna and nearly stopped dead in his tracks. The kid's eyes were different. Not apprehensive or nervous, but calm and somewhat warm. Following his gaze, Dino's eyes fell once more on Kyoko and he couldn't help but smirk.

" Someone have a crush I presume?" Dino said in a low voice.

Tsuna looked up shocked, his cheek slightly pink from embarrassment. " Wha-!" he quickly cut himself off and lowered his voice. " I do not!"

" Do to! I know love-sickness when I see it kid. they call me the Love Guru you know."

" I'm pretty sure they don't 'Love Guru'," Tsuna grinned. " I just like Kyoko, she's a comfort."

" Oh?" Dino said curiously.

" Yeah, she's like a rock for me," he said with a small smile to himself. " She's decisive, headstrong, independent, she's pretty great. She's practically my best friend, after Gokudera and Yamamoto of course."

" Hm." Dino felt a small nagging in the back of his head, but shook his head an ignored it. Somehow the nagging in his head had made him voice thoughts that hadn't crossed his mind before.

" Too bad you haven't got a girlfriend like that, you'd probably be a lot better off," Dino joked.

Tsuna burst out laughing, eliciting curious, yet amused gazes from both Dino and Kyoko. Continuing on their way, Tsuna managed to gather himself and grinned up at Dino. " Funny you should say that Dino. Why should I feel bad for not having a girlfriend _like_ her when I have a fiancee that _is_ her?"

Tsuna perceived the look of shock on Dino's face as innocent. After all, most people didn't know he had a fiance, so when they found out, they most often had similar reactions. Truthfully, Dino was shocked for the same reasons. Not to sound cruel, but he had never imagined someone like Tsuna getting along well with girls, much less having a fiancee.

Dino felt his initial shock was normal, but grew restless with the small voice in the back of his mind saying, _" Ah, what a shame"_. Dino cleared his throat and didn't respond to what Tsuna said, averting his gaze so as to not look at either teenager. Tsuna look at the blonde, confused about his reaction and shrugged it off for what it was.

After all, this kind of reaction to Kyoko and him was normal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry, for taking so long to post this guys ^^" typically, I always write out most of it and then procrastinate the ending, forget it, and then remember it. It's a tragic process, but I manage to overcome it for one more chapter, so enjoy!

Seems like Dino is checking into his feelings a lot earlier than our little Tsuna~ 3

 **Favorite, Alert, Review,** please!


	3. I Swear I Won't Leave

**Chapter 3** : I Swear I Won't Leave

* * *

Pre-Author's Note: Shout out to the anonymous reviewer who got me to get off my ass and pick this story back up again, you're the real MVP~ ALso please excuse any mistakes!

* * *

Dino took a deep breath, shifting restlessly in the driver's seat of his car and peering at his surroundings through the window for the third time. Outside the car, Reborn and Romario were speaking to a man with a clipboard, he was consistently nodding and writing things down. Dino pouted slightly and blew the horn, earning an irritated glare from Reborn. Dino responded with a broad grin, rolling down the window as Reborn walked over and leaned into the driver's side.

"Ready for this kid?" he asked.

"I was ready thirty minutes ago, but you insisted on chit-chatting with Mr. Mustache over there," Dino said, jerking his head in the direction of the man with clipboard.

"Just start the engine," Reborn said exasperatedly. " And _wait until I get into the car before you drive off Dino._ "

"Sure, sure," Dino said and turned the key in the ignition. A wave of calm satisfaction filled Dino at the sound of the engine roaring to life, the resulting purr of the car sending goosebumps all over his skin. Reborn slipped into the seat beside him, securing his seatbelt and nodding at Dino to go. Dino smirked and threw the car into reverse, backing out of the company's garage and into the street.

" Dino, do not, go unnecessarily fast," Reborn said sternly. " This is just a test drive, _be careful."_

" I can drive Reborn, I'm not a child," Dino huffed.

"Could've fooled-that was a stop sign! Dino!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, you distracted me!" Dino exclaimed.

"Just focus on the road you no good-," Reborn trailed off at the sound of Dino's ringtone, the happy, upbeat tone signaling a phone call.

"Do not touch that phone!" Reborn snapped and snatched it out of reach. Reborn looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow and swiped the green phone logo to the left. " Tsuna?"

At the sound of the young man's name, Dino's flipped. His hands instinctively gripped the wheel tighter, as if attempting better control over the wheel could help him focus more on the road and not Reborn's conversation.

"Yes, Dino is with me right now, but he's a bit preoccupied," Reborn answered. "Why?"

Dino felt slightly nervous at Reborn's silence, the faint sound of Tsuna's panic escaping from the phone. What did Dino have to be nervous about? He was friend's with the kid, so not seeing for a little over a week shouldn't be too shocking. True, Tsuna did have severe social anxiety and it was probably not the brightest idea to suddenly not see or speak to him without providing some sort of warning. But Reborn saw him everyday, so surely the man would be able to tell Tsuna he was just busy right?

"Tsunayoshi," Reborn said sharply. "Dino is busy. Please keep calm. I can assure you that Dino is not angry at you or your engagement or your shoes from a week ago. Please be reasonable."

Dino bit the inside of cheek to keep from laughing; Dino could hardly remember what shoes _he_ wore two days ago, let alone what Tsuna was wearing a week ago. Dino gently pressed on the breaks at he came to a yellow light, pressing down a bit harder when the car didn't begin to slow down enough. He saw Reborn drop the phone from his ear and sigh as the car rolled to a stop, sitting in line behind other at the red light.

"Cavallone."

"Hm?"

"Explain yourself, you've got until the end of this light,"Reborn said.

"Explain what?" Dino said slowly.

"You know exactly what. And don't give me that bull about being to busy to see the kid," Reborn snapped. "You were busy those two days over a week ago when you made a point to go see him and suddenly, you haven't mentioned a word of him since the day he was supposed to pitch his idea."

Dino stayed silent, pressing the gas as the light turned green and desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Honestly, I don't get what you're saying Reborn," Dino said laughing lightly.

Dino felt his body prickle with discomfort as he felt Reborn's eyes shooting bullets into him. Dino desperately tried to focus on the road, mentally trying to measure the two car lengths as if he cared how close he was to the other vehicle. Reborn's silence filled the air with a pressure that made his ears feel like they were going to pop and honestly, he would've preferred riding thousands of feet in a plane that this any day.

"I'm going to say this once and only once," Reborn said darkly. "Tsuna is my student. Not your playmate or toy. Anything you do or say could seem off or strange to him and sent him into a panic attack. You know what that means? If I finally get him to _decide_ to take a _step_ forward, your screwing around might change his mind and he'll take ten _leaps_ back."

"Reborn," Dino said lightly. "It's fine! Cavallone's honor. I promise I'm not trying to throw off Tsuna's tutoring, it's just that I realized I need to focus a bit on work is all."

Reborn stared at Dino in an attempt to read him and pulled his hat down over his eyes in shock when he realized that for the first time, he couldn't Reborn mentally swore; first Tsuna, now Dino. What the hell was going on with those two? It wasn't like anything he had encountered before.

" Turn left Dino," Reborn said. "We're heading back to the company."

"What? Why? We barely got to go over fifty!"

"Just turn you idiot! DINO! Switch lanes first, you can't just turn out in front of people!"

"…S-sorry."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the phone in his hands, contemplating whether or not he should call again. He'd been doing this all week really, but only today had he finally gotten the guts to call an hour ago, just to have Reborn answer. Tsuna hadn't been afraid to admit that he missed Dino's company, and he'd even told Reborn so. The older man had just shushed him and told him that Dino was really busy with preparing for Accelarando's debut and that he really couldn't be bothered. After that, Tsuna hadn't been able to detach his phone from his hands, nerves brittle and fragile from waiting for any sign of life from Dino on the other end.

He was a bother? Dino had never acted like he was bother. But then again, no one ever did. Tsuna could read them, he could read them well, so he was sure. But Dino had seemed so genuine, so caring…like a patient older brother. _Calm Tsuna, calm,_ he thought to himself, trying to still his trembling hands. _Reborn said Dino was busy, so he's just busy. That's all._ Even with that reassurance, Tsuna could feel his breath quickening. Tsuna's heart fluttered in his chest and he clutched his shirt in panic, breathing faster and heavier and growing more panicked at the feeling of tears stinging his eyes. _Gokudera,_ he thought frantically and tried to unlock his phone, fingers trembling too much to accurately press the keys.

The phone fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor, freeing up the other hand to tightly fist his hair, as if that could help him breathe any easier. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision so that he couldn't see the name that lit up his phone as it starting ringing. Tsuna's head spun, vaguely registering the ringtone as Kyoko's. Or maybe it was Ryouhei's, for those two, he used the same one. Didn't he?

The ringtone grew fainter and fainter, his surrounding beginning to close in on him as he curled over into fetal position, desperately trying to catch his breath. At some point he could hear more sounds. Footsteps. A name, a familiar one. Gokudera. Gokudera, over and over again in a high pitched, shaky, raspy voice. Just as he felt a pair hands touch him, Tsuna blacked out, suddenly coming to the realization the voice had been his.

* * *

When Dino had agreed to go see Tsuna -after merciless guilt-tripping from Reborn- he hadn't expected to see the kid hyperventilating, nearly collapsing onto the glass coffee table in front of him. Dino could only stare in shock at the kid, his breath picking up pace in desperate ragged gasps as if he suddenly had been thrust in a devoid of breathable air. Tsuna's face was getting paler and paler and Dino swore he saw the trickle of a tear. The blonde man stood there in a trance, unsure of what to do or how to react, but suddenly snapping out his reverie when he heard Reborn yelling at him to get Gokudera.

"Wha-who is that?!"

"Silver hair, smoker, hot-headed," Reborn said curtly. " Can't miss him, now go!"

A chill ran down his spine from Reborn's urgent -dare he say panicked- tone before he turned out the room and ran down the hall. Dino could exactly pinpoint why he was running, it's not like he knew where to go or who exactly he was looking for. The thought that he couldn't even be as useful as to find someone who could help made Dino nauseous, as he really were deserving of the nickname Reborn relentlessly called him. Dino turned a corner and nearly cried out with relief at the sight of that girl, Tsuna's fiance. What was her name?

"Hey! Hey!" Dino called out to her and she turned, giving him a small smile before taking note of Dino's demeanor and quickly asking what was wrong.

"Tsuna...panic-" Dino held up a hand as he tried to catch his breath, digging a hand into his pocket as his ringtone set off and held to his ear. " Yeah?"

"Come back, it's fine, Gokudera managed to make his way over here," Reborn said and Dino visibly relaxed at the smooth, nonchalant tone that Reborn had resumed.

"Ah, okay, I'll come back then," Dino said glancing at Kyoko. The girl was staring at him with wide eyes, fear evident on her face, but patient for whatever news he could give her. "Tsuna's alright. Um... sorry about the panic."

Kyoko sighed in relief and smiled. "Trust me, if it's regarding Tsuna, there's no need to apologize for panic."

Dino nodded and grunted in agreement, turning around and heading back the way he came. He could hear her footsteps behind, a soft padding compared to the click of his dress shoes. Awkwardly, Dino crammed his hands into his pockets.

Typically, Dino was never one to not be friendly. He was the main one to enter a room, hooting and hollering at the top of his lungs, greeting every living creature in the area; that is, until Reborn would shut him down with a well-placed slap to the back of his head.

So it was utterly baffling to Dino as to why he was overwhelmed with a certain distaste for even beginning to socialize with Kyoko. He could hear her soft breathing behind him and as he quickened his pace, he restrained the desire to turn his head and look at her, slightly apprehensive of the thought that she may be looking at him too.

Dino shortly turned into the doorway leading to the sitting room Tsuna had been in, sighing with relief as he saw Tsuna, breathing normally into a paper bag with his eyes closed. Gokudera was next to him, massaging his shoulder and chanting, "Breathe Tenth, there you go. In and out, in and out". As Dino began to step forward, Gokudera glared at him, prepared to snap something out and only being stopped by Kyoko, who quickly said, "Gokudera-kun, Dino-san came to find me once Tsuna had collapsed. Please don't think too harshly of him."

"Not to mention, we wouldn't want Tsuna to be thrown into another panic because you can't control your temper, right Gokudera?" Reborn said curtly. The silver-haired boy bit his lip and returned to soothing Tsuna. Dino grinned at Reborn and mouthed thank you before making his way to Tsuna, who had now removed the bag from his mouth and was breathing normally all on his own. Tsuna opened his eyes once Dino knelt in front of him, embarrassment and fear swimming in the caramel colored lenses and Dino wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him and tell him that he didn't need to worry.

"Gokudera," Reborn said from behind him. "Kyoko, how about we give these two a minute alone."

From Gokudera's body language, could tell that he was entirely opposed to the idea, the boy's body stiffening up and, from what Dino could imagine, his jaw tightened and lips pressing together in a firm, defiant line. Kyoko quietly adhered to Reborn's suggestion and it took sterner prompting from Reborn before Gokudera shot to his feet. Dino looked up at him, eyebrow raised as he watched Gokudera look at Tsuna with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Tenth, if you need anything-"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said gently, smiling softly. "I'm fine, really. Dino-san's here now. You don't need to worry okay?"

Gokudera bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before retreating from the room, Reborn following behind him and closing the door shut. Dino released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"God, I feel like every time I'm in the room that kid is testing me or something," Dino complained.

"Gokudera-kun is just really protective of me is all," Tsuna smiled.

Dino watched him for a moment before saying softly, "Tsuna, how have you been? I know I've been busy with work, so I haven't been around to ask."

Tsuna laughed softly, averting his gaze from Dino's. "I think you can see for yourself, right?"

Dino leaned forward, resting his hands on Tsuna's knees and resisting the urge to reach for Tsuna's hands that folded in his lap. "Tsuna."

When the boy didn't return his gaze, Dino tried again, softer this time. "Tsuna, look at me?"

Slowly, the brunette turned to meet Dino's eyes again, eyes watery with tears and swimming with fear. Already his nose was turning red and he sniffled, breathing through his mouth since breathing through his nose was becoming more difficult. "D-dino..," he whimpered softly, bowing his head.

The blonde man widened his eyes, moving easily from the floor to the seat beside Tsuna where Gokudera had been moments ago. Shocked at the sudden shift in emotion (but to be honest, Dino suspected there had been no real shift at all), Dino subconsciously began to stroke Tsuna's hair in a weak attempt to soothe him.

"Tsuna," he murmured gently. "Hey don't cry buddy. Whatever you're thinking, I promise it's nothing you need to worry about okay?"

"I'm so sorry," Tsuna choked out, tears rolling down his face. "Y-you told me you were working an-and I knew that, but I couldn't help it, a-and I just.."

"Hey, hey," Dino said softly, catching Tsuna's face in his hands and turning him to look at him. The boy's cheek felt a hot as they looked, rosy from crying and Dino brushed a thumb over his cheeks in an effort to get rid of the tears. "It's okay. Sometimes, you can't help it. That's okay. Everyone gets worried, and you just get worried more than most people, and that's okay Tsuna."

"It is?" he said weakly.

"Of course it is," Dino smiled. "Reborn is constantly on my ass everyday because he's worried about me, about the company. I think that's pretty great, worrying."

Tsuna smiled a bit, looked down bashfully before saying, "Yeah, I-I guess it is."

"And just because you get a bit more worried, or a bit more scared than everyone else doesn't mean something's wrong with you," Dino said. "I'll gladly say it every single day if you need me to; Everything is okay Tsuna. I'm not going to leave you."

"You swear?" Tsuna said doubtfully.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Dino said raising his right-hand, smiling broadly.

"Even if I make you say it every day?" Tsuna said, subtly leaning into Dino's hand that was still on his cheek.

"Even if you make me say it every waking _hour_ ," Dino replied teasingly. Relief washed over him as Tsuna laughed, a genuine laugh like the one on the first night he met him.

Dino smiled affectionately at him, grateful that Tsuna had calmed down, even if this might repeat tomorrow, or the day after that. Oddly, Dino found himself thinking that he truly wouldn't mind if he had to do this everyday; seeing Tsuna genuinely smile and look comfortable as opposed to that meek, apprehensive, reserved look he always had was preferable to him, even if it mandated constant reassurance that yes, Dino still did want to be around him and no, Din wasn't tired of him yet.

And while thinking all of that, oddly, Dino couldn't help himself in planting small kiss on Tsuna's cheek.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the umpteenth time for taking literally half a year to get this out :/ I really suck at this. I kind of have a new method for getting stories out on time, and it seems to be working for when I post on other sites, so hopefully it works when I start posting here again too!

Again, so sorry for the wait, D27 is underappreciated and underrepresented and I need to step my game up with this fanfic (also, this is painfully short, so sorry again)

Also, shout out to the anonymous reviewer/commenter who motivated me to get off my butt and get moving on this story again, you're great :)


	4. How Sweet of You

Chapter 4: How Sweet of You

* * *

Tsuna walked into his house, bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he tried to hold back a smile. He slung his backpack onto the floor and moved to the front window in his foyer, peeking out past the curtains to catch one more glimpse of the bright yellow sports car that he'd become so familiar with for the past few weeks. The tint on the windows was a bit too dark for his liking, but he could still manage to see Dino's figure putting the car in reverse and preparing to back out of his driveway. Suddenly the car beeped and Tsuna's cheeks flooded with heat, suddenly feeling as if he'd been caught red-handed doing something terribly wrong.

But Dino was Dino and Tsuna knew -or at least, tried very hard to remember- that in Dino's eyes he could really do no wrong. So when the elder leaned out the car window, wildly waving his arm and grinning bright enough to challenge the sun, Tsuna couldn't help but push the curtain a bit more out the way, smile, and shyly wave back.

Tsuna also couldn't help but slightly fear for the young business owners life as he backed out of his driveway without even appearing to consider looking into his rear view mirrors.

Sighing, Tsuna turned around and listened for the faintest sound of movement. Aside from the sound of dishes in the kitchen from the maids and what sounded like footsteps from somewhere upstairs. A buzz in his pocket broke him from his train of thought, diverting his attention to his phone call as opposed to looking for whoever was home.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna answered.

"Oh? Tsuna?" Gokudera sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought something had happened to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," tsuna said quickly. "Were you trying to reach me?"

"Yeah, where are you?" he asked curiously, though something in his voice made Tsuna think that he was just verifying something and he was a bit apprehensive to answer. Nonetheless, he responded, "I was with Dino. Why?"

There was a brief silence on the other end before Gokudera gruffly responded, "Tsuna, I don't think that guy is...good for you."

Tsuna frowned. "What do you mean? Dino-san is very kind to me and he's patient and h-he's my friend, I don't-"

"I know that Tsuna," Gokudera said impatiently, his voice sounded strained as if he were trying not to raise his voice at Tsuna. "I just...he's...he's so much older than you and I wouldn't want the media or anything to get any weird ideas is all."

Tsuna frowned, his heart accelerating as if he'd once again been caught in the act of doing something wrong. Dino wasn't that much older than him, he was twenty two, only three years older than Tsuna himself. The brunette felt slightly irritated by Gokudera's indirect accusation, as if he were trying to make his friendship with Dino something dirty, something wrong. What he had with Dino was purely innocent, age difference or not, romantic or not. Yet along with that frustration was a hidden fear that maybe hanging around Dino so much was a bad thing and that maybe he shouldn't be getting so comfortable around him, especially if someone he trusted as much as Gokudera was saying so.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said carefully. He wasn't sure whether the waver in his voice was from trying to withhold anger or control fear, but continued anyway. "I-I'm not romantically interested in Dino-san if that's what you're saying...I-I have-"

"Kyoko-san, I know," Gokudera finished for him. Tsuna noticed that his voice suddenly sounded more relieved, less tense. "It's just...I worry about you and I know you've got a lot on your plate with school and your dad's business and all and I just...I don't want you to get distracted and end up overwhelming yourself, because you do that sometimes you know."

"I know Gokudera-kun."

"And we all worry about you Tsuna. I mean, you've only known Dino for some weeks so it's just...odd you spend so much time with him, don't you think?"

"I-I don't know...I didn't think so…"

"But the main point of why I was calling is we have that Psychology test coming up and I wanted to study but you've been busy so I just wanted to know if you wanted to tomorrow?" he asked.

Tsuna bit his lip, thinking back to earlier where he'd insisted that Dino come pick him up from campus earlier tomorrow, since he had something he wanted to discuss with him. Nonetheless Tsuna still answered, "Of course Gokudera-kun. W-would around one be okay?"

Gokudera gave his approval and hung up the phone, leaving Tsuna to contemplate by himself how he'd explain it to Dino. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. Dino wouldn't mind, Dino never minded, that was something Tsuna believed was written in stone.

* * *

Dino patiently sat in the small coffee shop on Tsuna's campus, fingers tapping patiently on the mug in his hands as he waited in front of Tsuna, staring holes into the shop's front door through the dark tint of his sunglasses. Sighing, he looked down at the caramel latte in his hands and took a sip from it, trying to calm his nerves. He'd had to beg Reborn to let him leave work early to go see Tsuna and the man was dead tired from working late into night yesterday in order for Reborn to have no viable reason to stop him. Lifting the cup to take another sip from the cup, there was a light tap on Dino's shoulder and the older man jumped, yelping out as the scalding drink sloshed out of the cup and onto his lap.

A small squeak came from his side and he looked up to see Tsuna scurrying to the counter, frantically grabbing napkins and apologizing wildly, trying to wipe the stain from Dino's slacks.

Dino sighed in relief and smiled, thinking that the younger man beside him was too adorable for his own good before gently stopping Tsuna's wrist. The younger looked up at Dino, his face flooding with red as he realized how close he was to the man. Quickly, he leaned back, straightening the backpack hanging off one shoulder as he murmured out, "S-sorry Dino-san."

"Don't worry about it," Dino laughed, turning in his seat to face Tsuna when the younger sat down in the chair across from him. "It's black, it shouldn't show up too badly."

Tsuna nodded slowly before a small, amused smile slid across his face."Dino-san, did I scare you that much?"

"How dare you," Dino said in mock offense. "I never get scared, I'll have you know that I, Dino Cavallone do not get scared."

"That little scream you let out when I tapped the window says otherwise," Tsuna teased. Dino glanced at him, grinning back and taking note of the growing lax in Tsuna's demeanor.

It had been nearly a week since that time, when Dino had impulsively kissed Tsuna. Although the two hadn't talked about it, it seemed to draw Tsuna even closer to Dino and the two frequently hung out together, even when Dino was busy working. The young man seemed a bit more comfortable and confident around Dino, though sometimes he was prone to take Dino's teasing and feigned frustration with Tsuna a bit too seriously and Dino would once again reassure him that he'd done nothing wrong. But moments like the current one were occurring far more often and Dino was more than happy that Tsuna warmed up to him so easily.

"Well Tsuna, I'm an old man, you can't make my nerves bad like this," Dino chided, nervous that the younger would immediately close himself off. A look flickered across the brunette's face before he quickly shook his head and smiled at Dino.

"Hey, Dino," Tsuna said, refocusing on the menu as if looking for a distraction from whatever he was about to say. "Um, what...what kind of work do you think is suitable for a man?"

Dino raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on his elbows, looking at Tsuna's downturned face. "I'm sorry?"

"What kind of work would you, you know, consider men's work," Tsuna said in a softer voice, his eyes flicking quickly over the menu as if he were trying to read every word as fast as he could.

"Well," Dino said carefully, still watching Tsuna closely. "First, you've got to be a man.

"Yeah?" Tsuna responded, glancing up at Tsuna.

"And then you've got to find some work to do, and boom, you have men's work," Dino smirked, satisfied with his own joke. Tsuna however, frowned and replied stoutly, "Dino-san, I'm being serious."

"Why're you asking a question like that Tsuna, "Dino said shaking his head. "There's no such thing as men's work. Men nor women are confined to one type of job just because of their sex, alright?"

Tsuna only hummed in response, looking back at the menu in his hands before deciding that he didn't really want anything after all.

"Tsuna," Dino said in a soft voice, bringing the young man's attention to him. Dino looked at him, trying to find some clue in his expression that something was wrong. But no, Tsuna looked the same, wide-eyed, rosy cheeked, as if he were recovering from being startled. "What's wrong?"

Nervously, Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek, uncertain of whether or not e wanted to answer until he caught the pleading look in Dino's eyes. Taking a deep breath to still his nerves he replied, "I-I just...I don't want to take over my d-dad's business really a-and he said that if...um...i-if…"

"If?" Dino pushed, trying to get an answer out the boy.

"I-if I could come up with a profitable business idea, he'd help me get started a-and that I wouldn't have to take over the company," Tsuna stammered, his voice growing shakier with each word.

"...And what's your idea?" Dino asked gently, careful to not sound like he was trying to force Tsuna to tell him. Dino tried not to show his disappointment when Tsuna, after a few moments of what seemed to be conflicted silence, shook his head in refusal.

"I-I'm sorry Dino-san, I-I just...I think it's a bad idea and I don't want you to think I'm weird a-and I really like you, so please let me keep it to myself for now," Tsuna said hurriedly, squeezing his eyes shut as if he were in pain.

Dino desperately wanted to reassure the younger that whatever was on his mind, he would most certainly not hate him for it. Instead he opted to just accept and respect Tsuna's wishes; trying to convince him otherwise could result in Dino trying to force what he wants onto Tsuna, which could lead to arguing and Tsuna having a panic attack in-

"Tsuna!" someone called from across the shop. The desired person jerked in shock, his eyes widening dramatically when he saw it was Gokudera, headed this way.

"I-I'm so sorry Dino," Tsuna said quickly, words tumbling out of his mouth as if they were burning his tongue. "G-Gokudera wanted to study and I didn't want to say no, but I also couldn't ask you not to come since you'd left work so early for me a-and I-I'm so, so sorry-"

"Tsuna," Dino said gently, smiling and moving his chair around the table so he could be closer to the boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping the gesture would be comforting, but seemingly making the younger more tense. Nonetheless he maintained his positive demeanor, saying easily, "It's fine kiddo, not like we're on a date or anything. Gokudera-kun!"

The silver-haired man stopped abruptly as if he were just realizing Dino was at the table, looking at the young CEO as if he had materialized from thin air. Then slowly, he continued on his way to the table, dragging a chair from an empty table nearby and sitting at the table with the other two.

"So, Tsuna tells me you two had plans to study?" Dino said, taking his hand off of Tsuna's shoulder and leaning forward.

"Of course, we are in college," Gokudera responded dully. "Don't waste your breath with offers to help, I'm sure you won't be of much service."

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes flicking to Dino fearfully as if he believed the blonde man would fly off the handle at the comment.

Instead, Dino laughed, raising his hands in defeat. "I won't deny it, since I don't know what you guys are studying after all."

"Psychology," Gokudera said. "We kind of put off some general education requirements."

"I see," Dino said, smiling warmly at Gokudera's scowl. He'd be lying if he said that the cross look on the man's face wasn't rubbing him the wrong way. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what's your major?"

"Chemistry," Gokudera said pointedly, looking to Tsuna. "Tsuna, do you want to go to the library or something? It's kind of loud here."

"W-well, I, um-" Tsuna stammered, but was cut off by Dino, who couldn't help but burst out, "Really? I think it's pretty quiet. Unless you were referring to me?"

"Wow, you're sharp," Gokudera said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Gokudera," Tsuna murmured, as if he were trying to get the other to listen to him and be at least a bit more polite, but his voice was virtually unheard by either of the two.

"Do you have some sort of problem with me?" Dino frowned. "I'd really like to know if you do, most people find me quite charming to say the least."

"Glad to know I'm the first," Gokudera retorted.

"And I'll be glad to assume that I'm not the first person to have a problem with you," Dino snapped, finally growing irritated with Gokudera's behavior. A sharp tug on his sleeve returned his attention to Tsuna, who was visibly shaking at this point.

"Tsuna?" Dino said, cupping the younger chin in his hand and tilting his face upward. The brunette eyes were glassy, as if he were genuinely about to cry after the short little spat fest he and Gokudera just had. Gokudera immediately moved from his seat and kneeled by Tsuna, his hand resting on his arm as he quickly murmured apologies to the shaken man.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," Tsuna stammered out, his voice cracking. "I-I didn't mean f-for you t-two to start fighting an-and I thought w-we could just sit together. I-I thought… I-I'm sorry, pl-please don't be mad at m-me, I didn't mean t-to ruin things."

Dino's eyes widened and he quickly ovd his sunglasses off his face so he could meet Tsuna's eyes properly. Tears were streaming down his face now and Dino was sure that if Tsuna didn't calm down soon, he send himself into another panic attack, especially with how frantically he was apologizing for something that he didn't do.

Gokudera immediately began apologizing, reassuring Tsuna that it wasn't his fault and that he had just been immature. Dino scoffed internally, thinking bitterly _where was that attitude a few moments ago?_

Gokudera's apologies seemed to calm Tsuna down slightly, but not completely. Seeking something to do, some way to possibly calm Tsuna down, Dino ignored any warning flares in his head going off and pressed his lips against Tsuna's forehead.

Heart hammering in his chest, he only smiled when Tsuna's head jerked up, surprise etched all over his face. Gokudera looked just as surprised, looking between Dino and Tsuna as if he were seeing something never before done by man. Dino moved his hand from Tsuna's chin to his head, ruffling his hair fondly before asking, "It's not your fault kiddo. Sometimes people don't hit it off at first, but that doesn't mean it's your fault that we don't okay?"

Tsuna sniffed, his face red and puffy for the small crying fit he'd just had and nodded, hiccupping as he gave Dino a weak smile. Said man then stood up, now reassured that Tsuna was somewhat calmed down for the time being and pointedly looked at Gokudera.

"I'm sure Reborn is cooking up a million things for me to do for Accelerando's release, so I'll take my leave," he said, smoothly placing his sunglasses back on his face. "Have fun studying kids."

Overcome with the desire to call out to Dino and insist that he not leave, he opened his mouth to do so. But Gokudera's presence behind him jerked him out of it and he slowly closed his mouth, telling himself that he'd told Gokudera he would study with him. And study he would, even if it meant missing out on spending time with Dino.

Gokudera expression was nothing short of ashamed and regretful, though Tsuna was certain that he wasn't regretting his behavior towards Dino.

"Tsuna...I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you so much."

Tsuna smiled weakly, knowing that the action wouldn't match his gaze and shook his head. Quickly, he grabbed on of the books Gokudera had brought upon arrival and began to flip through it.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said simply, ignoring the bitter coil of frustration in his stomach. "Which chapter are we getting tested on again?"

* * *

Dino cruised through Tsuna's neighborhood, the gated community littered with perfectly manicured lawns and towering mansions all competing against one another in their most ostentatious way possible. Even in the dwindling twilight, Dino could see gardeners working on elaborate flower beds. Hedges were being trimmed into shapes and roses planted everywhere in one yard, despite it looking absolutely horrendous. Dino half expected a wealthy woman to launch out the house, demanding that the roses be painted red.

Though Dino had only been to the area a handful of times, it still surprised him that Tsuna lived in such a place. Such a loud, fanciful place that screamed for attention and to be revered. Dino could see someone like Gokudera living here, with the strong hold of his jaw, the fierce determination and dominance in his eyes, and the proud lilt to his walk. The younger screamed wealth and affluence, even if he wasn't necessarily flaunting his wallet to show it. But Tsuna, Tsuna was different. He shied away from the public eye, seemingly very willing to throw his money out the window if it meant would expect less of him. The attention and speculation that came with being rich and successful wasn't something Tsuna had wished for -though, that wasn't to say the boy wasn't grateful- and Dino couldn't help but feel just a bit compassionate toward him.

He stopped at stop sign, briefly wondering why he bothered stopping when there was virtually no one around. Reborn's voice echoed in his mind with, Dino, if you don't stop now, you won't stop when other cars are at the intersection. Rolling his eyes, Dino turned left and continued down the street steadily approaching Tsuna's house.

Dino would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly bitter that he'd had to leave Tsuna early; that Gokudera kid was a real pan in the ass, and Dino made a mental to note to ask him who exactly pissed in his cereal and to clarify that it whoever it was, it hadn't been him and that he was undeserving of such blatant rudeness.

Turning into Tsuna's driveway and putting the car in park, he grabbed a small brown bag sitting in his passenger's seat, the frozen treat already wetting the bottom of the bag through melting. H stepped out of his car, a butler already standing at the door waiting for him.

"Ah, is Tsuna home?" Dino called out, raising the bag in the air. "I brought something for him."

"I do believe the young master is home Master Dino," the butler said, bowing as Dino walked by and entered the house. "Allow me to call him down for you."

Just as the butler proceeded to go up the stairs, Dino could see Tsuna's feet descending the staircase, the boy making an appearance and staring wide-eyed at Dino. Dino grinned broadly, quickly walking toward Tsuna and saying brightly, "Tsuna! I brought you something! But don't eat it before your dinner, I wouldn't want to spoil it."

"Who are you, my mother?" Tsuna smiled and taking the bag Dino was holding out to him. "I'm nineteen, I think I can handle dessert before dinner."

Reaching into the small brown bag, Tsuna pulled out a small ice cream cup, a plastic top covering the chocolate and strawberry swirl and the chocolate drizzle on the top. The cup the treat was sitting it was drenched with condensation, but Tsuna didn't mind much if it was a bit melted, his heart skipping a beat at the thought the Dino came out just to give him this.

"I felt bad that I had to leave early, so I thought I'd stop by and give you that," Dino said shyly, laughing loudly. Tsuna wondered if the older man knew how red his face was. _Probably not,_ Tsuna thought fondly, taking note of how Dino seemed completely natural.

"How was studying?" Dino asked.

"Productive," Tsuna answered, popping the top off his ice cream and licking the tip of the swirl. Innocently, he held out the cup and asked, "Want to try some Dino?"

Dino stared at it and blinked, an awkward, embarrassed grin stretching across his face as he stammered out a weak, "Wh-what?"

Tsuna felt his heart pick up, confusion settling in as he began to frantically wonder why Dino wouldn't want to try any. Did he think sharing food was gross? Or was it Tsuna himself? Or-?

Immediately Tsuna's thoughts skidded to a halt, his cheeks burning red and his hands becoming sweaty as he realised why Dino was acting so strange.

"I-indirect..." he stammered. "N-no! I didn't mean it like-I don't want to kiss you! N-not that I don't like your kisses, but I-"

Dino chuckled, face still red and took the cup from Tsuna's hand, tongue flicking out to gathering some of the frozen sweet and pop it into his mouth. "Relax, kiddo, I'm kidding," he said and then looked up the ceiling in thought before finishing, "Well, kind of."

Tsuna smiled, his heart still beating fast and his palms still a little sweaty, but mentally at ease. _This is Dino_ , he thought soothingly to himself. _Everything's always fine with Dino_.

"But," Dino said smirking. "What was that about my kisses?"

"H-huh?" Tsuna stammered. "O-oh, well, nothing, I was just saying that because ou played a joke on me…"

"Aww," Dino said, pressing a hand to his chest as if in pain. "My heart hurts Tsuna, and here I thought you liked when I give you kisses like that."

Tsuna's flood burned even brighter as he burst out, " I-I do! It's just embarrassing to say that! They're...they're calming and make me feel better when I feel like I'm going to have an anxiety attack."

Dino glanced at Tsuna, a sly smile on a lips as he asked, "So you don't mind if I do that? I was worried that you didn't like it."

"I do," Tsuna said softly, smiling shyly and holding out a hand. "Can I have my ice cream now?"

Raising it high above his head, Dino said, "Sure."

"You know I can't reach that, you're taller than me," Tsuna whined. "Just give it back! Please?"

Unable to contain his smile, Dino leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Tsuna's head before handing the ice cream to him. The younger man narrowed his eyes at Dino and looked away, seemingly trying to will away his blush and muttering something about what a terrible friend Dino was.

"Ah," Dino said looking at his watch. "I'd have to go back soon, Reborn's expecting me in early tomorrow to talk about the new car."

"I'm sorry, you probably have to work harder because I asked you take off," Tsuna said, looking down. "And then you didn't even get to spend most of the day with me."

"Hey," Dino laughed. "I'd take off again for you in a heartbeat, I swear. But um, probably not anytime soon."

Confused, Tsuna looked up, licking at his ice cream and waiting for Dino to continue.

"Accelarando's going to be released really soon and that'll mean tons of meetings with Reborn and other officials at Arcobaleno, meetings with dealerships and press conferences, all that jazz," Dino said running a hand through his hair and sighing as if he were already exhausted. "So, I might not be able to see you as often. Is that okay?"

Tsuna felt a twinge of guilt at the look of worry on Dino's face as he asked this. In the back of his mind, a small voice chided him for always calling Dino and always depending on him as a support system, and essentially throwing a fit when he wasn't around as if he couldn't function properly without him. Tsuna shook his head, trying to will the voice away and smiled at Dino.

"That's okay, you have work, I understand," Tsuna said.

"Good," Dino sighed with relief. "Will calling you be fine?"

Tsuna nodded. "Even a text will be fine, I guess. But one thing."

Dino raised his eyebrows and froze, standing stock still when Tsuna rose up on his toes and pressed his lips to Dino's cheek. The brunette stepped back, looking away bashfully before ushering Dino towards the door and quickly saying good night before he slammed the door closed behind Dino and left the man standing on his front porch in the cool night air.

Still shocked, Dino raised a hand to his cheek, the light, feathery touch of Tsuna's lips still there as if the sensation had been burned into his skin. Dazedly, he made it to his car and though Dino doesn't completely remember the drive home, he somehow made it back and even as he dressed for bed he couldn't shake the thought that Tsuna has kissed him.

And the next day, at work, he showed up to the office with dark, heavy bags under his eyes, sleep lost that night from thinking about Tsuna and his kiss and how maybe the next time he saw him, he just might be lucky enough to receive another. Reborn looked at him curiously, but left the matter alone, continuing with the meeting and casually making sure Dino had a substantial supply of water and coffee. Though Dino hadn't mentioned anything abnormal when Reborn had asked, when Reborn had visited Tsuna later that day, all the pieces seemingly clicked together. And all he could really do was smile and shake his head to himself, wondering how his two most helpless proteges could possibly have gotten themselves entangled in a mess so easily.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please excuse any mistakes, I have a bad habit of forgetting to type words when I think of them, and even worse habit of inserting where they aren't when I proofread.

Fun fact: Every time I write for Tsuna, I feel like he grows further and further from resembling someone with severe social anxiety . I actually wanted to update this sooner, but I'm quite an irresponsible writer and I have multiple fics on multiple accounts going, haha. Hopefully, I didn't make you guys wait too long with this!

Also, sorry if it seems kind of...random? Awkward? I promise that the good parts will start coming soon (or at least as long as my chapters follow my outline it will).

Oh, and please don't hate Gokudera too much, he's just a bit jealous ;)

I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to Favorite, Alert, and Comment/Review!


End file.
